Star Wars- The Infernal Chronicles I- Second Galactic Civil War
by DarthHeretic
Summary: Jaina, Sword of the Jedi, has failed to kill Darth Caedus. A new savior, thought dead for 13 years in the Yuuzhan Vong War, returned to stop the tyranny of Darth Caedus, and that person is Anakin Solo... Reviews appreciated!
1. Prologue- Duel on the Anakin Solo

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters and are not meant to make any representation. They are just meant to be read.**_

**Prologue- Duel on the Anakin Solo**

_Anakin Solo, Shedu Maad_

Jaina saw Caedus, formally her brother Jacen Solo, on the way out of the Biodisposal Pit. She moved from position and moved to stab Caedus in the stomach. However, somehow, he seemed to anticipate the move and flipped backwards. '**Damn**,' Jaina thought. 'He should have never anticipated that!'

"**Jaina,**" Caedus said to her. He drew his hands up and unleashed blue Sith Lightening on Jaina, who intercepted it with her lightsaber. Jaina moved her hand and Force pushed him away into a wall. The lightening stopped as he crumped against the floor. He quickly recovered and stood up and activated his crimson lightsaber.

"Jaina, get out of my way," Caedus said to her. "I'm doing this to save Tenel and Allana."

"Oh, **sure, **like how you saved Kashyyyk, and the Jedi," she replied.

"It looks like your won't relent and neither will I." He drew up his lightsaber and leapt towards her. Jaina moved out of the way of her twin's onslaught and drew her lightsaber to meet his. He moved his lightsaber to cut her body in half but she intercepted his lightsaber again. In return, he Force pushed her into the open incinerator. She moved out of the way and instead slammed into the incinerator door. Her spine and back were slammed further into her body in protest. Her lightsaber dropped next to her and before she could grab it, it flew into Caedus' hand.

"I've failed, both as a Jedi and my role as Sword of the Jedi…" she muttered. "Just kill me Caedus! Get it over with, I cannot resist."

"No Jaina, I won't kill you. I'll just take you prisoner, the other Jedi will come. And eventually everyone will break… **you **will be my apprentice!"

Jainia's eyes widened and moved to get up, using her love of her brother Jacen to get up, but her body protested and she flew into darkness…

_Millennium Falcon_

Luke had known about the news for a while. Jaina, Sword of the Jedi, had failed to kill Caedus. The rest of the Strike Team had escaped but their objective had failed. Jaina was the one person who had any chance, if any, of redeeming Caedus into Jacen. The only other was Anakin Solo, named after his father, Anakin Skywalker. Only Jaina and Anakin had any chance but Jaina had been captured by Caedus and Anakin had been dead for years, during the Yuuzhan Vong War.

Luke was currently in the _Millennium Falcon_, meditating. Suddenly, he felt a strong Force disturbance, somewhere in the galaxy. Luke knew that the disturbance was good, however. Suddenly, he heard Leia come in and Luke opened his eyes.

"We've failed Luke," Leia said to him. "We had one chance and we blew it. We failed **and **we lost Jaina!"

"We have one last hope though," Luke replied, still in his meditation position. "There is another…"


	2. Chapter 1- Netherworld

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters and are not meant to make any representation. They are just meant to be read.**_

_**NOTE: Part 1 of this story was inspired by Through All Things by LadyofAvalon at 'Archive of our Own' or **__** /works/429370/chapters/724982**__**. Many thanks go to LadyofAvalon, because without that story of Anakin Solo, this story wouldn't exist…**_

**Part 1- Resurrection**

**Chapter 1- Netherworld**

For Anakin Solo, the Netherworld of the Force was a peaceful place. It was much better than Chaos, where the spirits Sith Lords reside. They are always fighting trying to become the Dark Lord like they had in life or like they wish they had. Anakin frequently observed the real world and when he wasn't doing that, he talked to other people, including Jedi. He had even met Anakin Skywalker, his grandfather, and Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda, his uncle's masters. He had learnt a lot of things that he hadn't in real life. But he often felt unfulfilled, as he could've lived together with Tahiri, but it seemed it wasn't meant to be. He saw his brother and sister fight against the Yuuzhan Vong and emerge victorious and had seen the birth of his little cousin Ben Skywalker.

But recently, Anakin, when observing the real world, had seen horrible things. He had seen Jacen, his brother, and saw his slow gradual descent to the dark side and when he returned to the Galactic Alliance, the reformed New Republic, how he became the apprentice of Lumiya, Uncle Luke's old crush, killing his Aunt Mara, Ben's own mother when he was his own informal Jedi Master. He saw him try to corrupt Ben and Tahiri. He hated Jacen a bit really. He had done so much so much evil. He saw Jaina board his capital ship, the _Anakin Solo_, apparently named in his **honor**, and saw her fail. He wanted to do something, to save Jaina and redeem Jacen if possible. All things happened when he heard a voice behind him.

"Why are you still here when you want to be down there?" Anakin turned around and saw a Jedi Master, with brown hair and nearly 2 metres tall.

"Because I must and because I can't. I can't return down there in a flesh and blood body. That's what I need to stop Jacen."

"I notice you didn't say Caedus…" he continued.

"He'll always be Jacen, my brother to me, he just not the Jacen I know and love and has the name Darth Caedus."

The Jedi ghost smiled. "I thought that about your namesake. I was the one that told Obi-wan that Anakin was still in Vader, just like how Jacen is still in Caedus."

"I feel like I should know you from somewhere…" Anakin said, feeling like he **should** know him. He certainly knew a lot about him and his ancestors… and **their** friends.

"We never met in life. I lived 42 years before you were even born! I was and still am the master of Obi-wan Kenobi, I was the one that discovered your namesake and brought him to the Jedi and I fought Palpatine's first apprentice at Naboo. I'm called Qui-Gon Jinn."

"You seem a very wise and powerful Jedi Master."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Now, back to my previous statement, why don't you go down to stop Jacen?"

"And I told you Master Qui-Gon, because I can't. There's no Force power I have that can do that. Most of the ones that can are dark aligned."

"That's true that most of the Force powers that bring you back from absolute death are dark aligned but never say never. In my studies of the Force, I have discovered a Force power that allows someone to come back to life until their purpose has been fulfilled. DO you want to learn this power?"

"You know I do Master Qui-Gon."

"Well listen to me carefully," Qui-Gon said to Anakin. "Feel your body being disconnected, feel yourself being calm and now feel your mind being drawn to your physical body. Feel your purpose to live again, to stop your brother, the Sith Lord. "

Anakin did as he asked and started to feel his body again. As he drifted out of the Netherworld, he heard Qui-Gon one more time. "You can't pick your destination you resurrect. You will have to make your own way to the target and save Jacen and Jaina. Good luck, and be careful of the Chaos Bringer…"

_Unknown Planet_

Anakin opened his eyes and saw that he was in some sort of pool. As he rose up, he felt like his head was being compressed. He saw images very quickly in his mind, of what would happen if he didn't return, the corruption of the entire galaxy and Jedi Order and those that didn't convert would be killed.

His head broke the surface of the water. He saw the edge of the pool and swam over there. He pulled himself up over the side and sat there catching his breath. He looked at his hands and his reflection and realised that he looked 30 years old, 13 years older. When he wondered what this pool was called he knew instantly that it was called the Pool of Knowledge and that it grants that bather all-knowing knowledge of the Past and the Future.

Anakin moved away from the pool and began to walk away from the Pool through a tunnel. It seemed to be in some sort of cave. As he walked out of the cave, he knew that there was a dark presence on this planet, one that even he could not stop. He knew this with his newfound knowledge and his force-sensitivity. Anakin thought it be best that he avoid her. After a while, he came to the opening of the tunnel and knew that he had never been to this planet before. He saw plants eating all sorts of animals. He hoped that there would be someway off the planet, for time was of the essence and he needed to get to the _Anakin Solo_, Jacen's capitalship, otherwise everything and everyone was doomed…


End file.
